Munafik
by Lulumoon
Summary: Kisah cinta Arthur yang penuh kemunafikan kepada Merlin yang diambil dari sudut pandang Gaius. Slash Arthur/Merlin.


"Merlin, apa kau lupa tugasmu membersihkan sepatu?" Suara Arthur menggema di koridor kerajaan ketika mata biru tuanya mendapati Merlin tengah berbicara dengan Lancelot—dia adalah salah satu dari Kesatria Kerajaan. Merlin tampak berpamitan kepada Lancelot sebelum akhirnya berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada, diikuti oleh Arthur di belakangnya.

Gaius yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Apa itu namanya? Orang yang selalu saja tidak pernah mau mengakui rasanya dan hanya menunjukkan rasa kurang ajarnya kepada orang yang mereka sukai. Apa itu namanya? Gaius bergumam pelan, ia mengelus rambutnya yang penuh dengan uban.

"Sepertinya aku lupa…" Katanya pelan. Apa itu namanya?

"Ah—"

—_munafik_, _mungkin_. Kata Gauis dalam hati.

**.  
.**

**Munafik  
**A Merlin Fanfiction  
By Lulumoon  
**.**  
Merlin belongs to Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy.  
Romance &amp; Drama, MalexMale Pairing,T-Rated &amp; Canon.  
Arthur x Merlin.  
**.  
.**

Gaius tengah menyeruput teh panas yang baru saja ia buat sendiri. Dengan santainya, pria yang menjabat sebagai Dokter Istana itupun membolak-balikkan halaman buku tebal yang ia baca. Dengan mata sayunya, Gaius menatap dengan seksama beberapa gambar, lalu kemudian menguap pelan.

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya terkejut, menampakkan sosok pria yang telah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Merlin! Siapa lagi? "Ah, Merlin." Kata Gaius prihatin ketika melihat seluruh tubuh anaknya penuh dengan debu. Kerjaan siapa lagi itu kalau bukan karena Sang Pangeran?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gaius bertanya pelan seraya menghampiri Merlin sambil membawakan kain yang tergeletak di atas meja. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak perlu menanyakan itu, karena semuanya sudah jelas tergambar dalam wajah Merlin. Tapi, sekedar formalitas, mungkin? Entahlah.

Merlin menerima kain yang diberikan oleh Gaius. Ia segera mengusap wajahnya yang penuh debu. "Pangeran sialan itu—maksudku, Arthur, dia membuatku masuk dalam selokan."

Mata Gaius melebar penasaran, "kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Merlin menjawab dengan desahan, "katanya, ada sepatu perak miliknya yang terjatuh di sana. Setelah aku intip ke dalam, kau tahu apa yang kudapat?"

Gaius menggeleng.

"Kosong! Kosong, Gaius!" Merlin berteriak frustasi, "dia menendangku dalam-dalam sehingga aku susah keluar dan dia tertawa keras!"

Gaius tersenyum tipis. "Kita sudah tahu bagaimana sikap Pangeran kita. Hanya kau yang tahan dengan sikapnya, Merlin."

Merlin mengacak rambut pendeknya, "kau tahu alasan kenapa aku bertahan, Gaius! Kau tahu itu. Karenanya aku bertahan walaupun Arthur menyuruhku melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Aku memang pernah menolak permintaannya, tapi bagaimanapun akhirnya, pasti permintaannya tetap aku lakukan. Seperti—kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya kemarin? Saat dia menginginkan madu dari lebah yang sedang bersarang? Dengan susah payah aku mengambilnya agar tidak tersengat oleh lebah-lebah itu. Bahkan ketika dia bilang ingin memakan ikan dari sungai yang penuh dengan predator, aku tetap melaksanakan perintahnya."

Dan blablablabla.

Kalimat selanjutnya yang dapat didengar Gauis hanyalah sekitar 'blablabla' dan 'blehblehbleh' oh, dan juga 'kukukuaaakkuarghhkhe'. Entahlah, mungkin karena faktor usia, telinga Gaius tidak dapat lagi menangkap perkataan Merlin yang terasa sangat cepat dari biasanya.

Jadi, daripada mendengar perkataan Merlin yang semakin tidak jelas, Gaiuspun memutuskan untuk menyuruh Merlin membersihkan dirinya sebelum Arthur memanggilnya untuk perintah gila yang lain. Merlin, walaupun masih belum puas mengeluarkan semuanya, tetap menuruti perkataan Gaius dan berakhir berada di dalam kamar mandi dengan renungan mendalam tentang perintah gila Arthur akhir-akhir ini.

"Jadi apa namanya tadi?" Gaius kembali mengingat-ingat kata yang sempat terucap tadi, tapi sekali lagi terlupakan. "Pangeran Arthur benar-benar seperti anak-anak," pria tua itu menatap keluar jendela, di bawah sana, Arthur tengah latihan berpedang dengan para Kesatria Kerajaan yang lain. Oh, di sana ada pertarungan sangat panas, antara Lancelot melawan Arthur. "Benar-benar tidak menginginkan orang yang ia sayangi dimiliki orang lain," Gaius tersenyum tipis, "tapi juga tidak mau memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya."

_Munafik_ _sekali_, batin Gaius.

—Ah, ia mengingatnya.

**.  
.**

"Lancelot, kau tak apa?" Gwaine duduk di sebelah Lancelot yang tengah menahan rasa sakitnya. Lancelot mengangguk kaku, "aku tidak menyangka Pangeran Arthur akan melawanku dengan serius."

"Oh pas sekali, Gauis! Merlin!" Gwaine melambaikan tangan meminta pertolongan pada Dokter Kerajaan untuk luka yang dialami Lancelot. Mata sayu Gaius melebar ketika melihat ada luka di kaki Lancelot. "Apa ini karena Pangeran?" Gaius bertanya sopan. Lancelot dan Gwaine saling beradu pandangan, lalu menggeleng cepat, "bukan, ini karena Gwaine, kami tadi latihan berpedang, dan tanpa sengaja, bagian tajam dari pedangnya mengenai kakiku." Jawab Lancelot santai (dan tentunya mendapat protes keras dari Gwaine).

Tak ada yang bisa disembunyikan dari Gaius (karena dia sendirilah yang telah melihat melalui jendela), tapi, apa boleh buat, melihat para Kesatria yang melindungi Arthur membuat Gaius tersenyum tipis. Ternyata, walaupun seperti itu, Arthur tetap dihormati oleh Kesatria Kerajaan. Entah kenapa, hati Gauis terasa hangat.

"Kau yakin tak apa, Lancelot? Lukamu memang tidak panjang, tapi terlihat dalam." Merlin duduk berhadapan dengan Lancelot, menatap luka di kakinya dengan pandangan iba. Lancelot tersenyum lembut, ia mengacak rambut Merlin, "_it's ok, _Merlin."

"Kalau kau khawatir, kenapa tidak kau rawat saja dia, Merlin?" Gwaine memberikan ide yang terdengar blak-blakkan sekali, ia menatap Lancelot yang terlihat kaget dengan usulnya, "kau tahu, orang ini sepertinya sangat mengharapkan jasamu." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Lancelot menghela nafas, ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sepertinya Gwaine bukanlah orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk menyimpan sebuah rahasia.

"Gwai—"

"Orang ini," Gwaine menunjuk Lancelot, "_well_, menyukaimu, Merlin."

Lancelot terdiam.

Gwaine benar-benar tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia.

Merlin mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum, "aku juga."

Ucapan polos itu membuat semua orang berada di sana tersedak tidak percaya. Bahkan untuk Gauis yang sudah tua dan notabe mendukung Arthur x Merlin (oke, ini fakta yang luar biasa untuk dibeberkan di depan umum, jadi mohon dirahasiakan bagi yang membacanya). "M-Merlin!" Gaius menempuk pelan pundak Merlin, berharap Merlin masih sadar akan ucapannya.

"Apa salah ya? Aku suka berteman dengan Lancelot, begitupula Gwaine, kau Gaius, Mr. Owen, Percival, dan yah—walaupun menyebalkan, Arthur juga."

Sepersekian detik ada keheningan yang mendalam, sebelum akhirnya Gaius : Haaaaaa…Gauis memegang dadanya— merasa lega.

"Bwaahahahahahahahaha!" Gwaine tertawa keras hingga berguling-guling di tanah. Pria berambut panjang itu memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit. Tawanya bahkan tidak bisa dihentikan. Dan Lancelot? Lancelot hanya bisa semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa merah karena malu dari balik tangannya. Ahh_, andai bisa waktu diputar ulang_, katanya dalam hati.

Merlin yang tidak mengerti situasi yang sebenarnya menatap ketiga orang yang berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, "apa hanya aku yang di sini yang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa Gwaine bisa tertawa seperti itu?"

"Tidak Merlin, tidak terjadi apa-apa di sini. Lalu, untuk Gwaine, kurasa kau tidak perlu memperhatikannya." Lancelot menjawab dengan nada lirih (masih dengan wajah yang disembunyikan, tentunya). Fakta ini lebih mengejutkan ketimbang ditolak oleh Gwen sendiri (benar, Lancelot pernah jatuh hati kepada pelayan itu).

"Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang."

_Ah, suara itu_, batin Gaius. Akhirnya datang juga.

Arthur, dengan wajahnya kesal tingkat tinggi menatap Merlin dan Lancelot secara bergantian. Hal itu semakin membuatnya kesal. Bahkan Gaius bisa melihat ada aura hitam menyeramkan yang menyelimuti Arthur. Baru sekali ini dalam hidupnya Gaius bisa melihat hal seperti itu. Sepertinya, Arthur benar-benar marah—atau lebih tepatnya cemburu.

"Sini kau! Apa kau lupa kau harus menyiapkan makan siangku?! Dasar Otak Udang pemalas!" Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Arthur menarik kasar tangan Merlin hingga mereka pergi meninggalkan Gaius, Gwaine dan Lancelot yang hanya bisa melongo.

Hey, yang bertugas menyiapkan makanan kan, Gwen?

_Munafikkkkk!_ Gauis berteriak dalam hatinya.

**.  
.**

Gaius menghela nafas ketika Merlin masuk dengan wajah kesal setengah matinya.

"Kali ini apa lagi? Tunggu, biar kutebak, kau kena marah ketika menyiapkan makanan Pangeran Arthur?"

Merlin tanpa kata-katanya melemparkan sebuah anak panah kepada Gaius yang ditangkap dengan sigapnya (suatu keajaiban yang luar biasa mengingat umurnya). Anak panah dari kayu yang ujungnya sangat runcing. Tidak ada yang aneh secara keseluruhan. Lalu kenapa Merlin terlihat marah?

"Ada apa dengan ini?"

"Dengan itu!" Merlin menunjuk anak panah itu, "dengan anak panah yang tajam itu Arthur menjadikanku target 'Mari Menembak Buah Apel Di Kepalamu' dan kau tahu betapa takutnya aku kalau saja anak panah setajam itu meleset?!"

_Mati, tentunya, dan tidak mungkin Arthur akan berbuat hal demikian_, batin Gaius dalam hati.

"Tapi nyatanya tidak, kan?"

"AAAAAGGGGH! Gaius! Jangan membela Arthur! Kau ini dipihak siapa sebenarnya?" Ingin rasanya Merlin bergulingan di lantai karena frustasi mendengar jawaban polos dari Gaius. Tapi, ia urungkan, karena tidak mau membuat bajunya menjadi lebih kotor daripada sekarang.

"Aku melihat kenyataan, lebih penting, kau tidak terluka." Gaius menatap anak panah itu dengan santainya. "Hebat juga kemampuan berpanah Pangeran Arthur, hingga tidak sedikitpun meleset mengenai kepalamu."

_Tapi, ini lebih seperti pengungkapan rasa cinta Arthur kepada Merlin. _

Merlin ingin menangis juga saat itu. "Gaius, kumohon, jangan memuji dia seperti itu, aku—"

"—Gaius!"

Orang yang dibicarakanpun muncul.

"Pangeran, ada apa?" Gaius meletakkan anak panah itu di atas meja ketika melihat wajah Arthur yang terlihat sangat cemas. "Morga—Morgana, dia—dia kembali mengalami mimpi buruk!"

Gaius bangkit segera dengan membawa botol kecil berwarna ungu. "Saya akan pergi melihatnya, anda sebaiknya menenangkan diri." Gaius membimbing Arthur untuk duduk. "Merlin, beri pangeran air."

Merlin mengangguk cepat. Suasana dengan cepat berganti menjadi rasa cemas. Gaius meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dengan Arthur yang meminum habis air yang diberikan oleh Merlin. "Morgana…apa dia baik-baik saja? Maksudku, bagaimana keadaannya?" Merlin bertanya cemas.

Arthur mengangguk kaku, "kurasa dia baik-baik saja, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya mengangis sekeras itu, hal ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kurasa mimpinya kali ini benar-benar buruk."

"Kuharap Morgana baik-baik saja dengan adanya Gaius di sana."

Arthur tersenyum tipis, "_yeah_, kuharap juga begitu."

"!"

Merlin tersentak keget ketika Arthur menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat. "Maaf, untuk kali ini, biarkan seperti ini." Suara Arthur sangat pelan dan terdengar bergetar. Merlin mengangguk kaku. Membiarkan Arthur menggenggam tangannya. Entah kenapa, Arthur yang berada di depannya sekarang terlihat sangat lemah.

Lalu, Merlin tidak tahu mengapa, tapi yang jelas, waktu rasanya berjalan sangat lambat.

**.  
.**

"Pangeran, Morgana sekarang baik-baik saja—" Gaius yang membuka pintu terdiam di tempat ketika mendapati pemandangan yang…

…membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

Arthur dan Merlih tengah tertidur lelap dengan tangan yang saling berpengangan tangan di atas kasur. Pria tua itu mengambil selimut dari atas lemari lalu menyelimuti mereka berdua. Gaius meraba hatinya, terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Ia duduk di dekat mereka lalu membaca buku tebal dengan tenang.

Gaius tersenyum tipis.

Kali ini, sepertinya Arthur tidak bertindak munafik.

**.  
.**

Mata biru tua Arthur terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Merlin yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya mengenggam erat tangan kiri Merlin. Dia ingat apa yang terjadi dan ia ingat betapa Merlin terkejut ketika dia meminta untuk tetap berpengangan tangan. Tangannya yang lain mengelus pelan pipi Merlin yang terasa lembut.

…_Ia mencintainya_.

"Oh, anda sudah bangun?"

Suara Gaius membuat Arthur sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan. Dengan cepat-cepat Arthur melepaskan genggamannya dan bangun seketika. Tapi, ditahan oleh Gaius. Arthur memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Jarang-jarang Merlin bisa tidur selelap itu, maukah anda tetap pada posisi anda?" bisik Gaius.

Arthur yang awalnya ragu akhirnya setuju. Ia kembali menidurkan dirinya di sebelah Merlin. "Kau tahu aku sibuk, Gaius." Arthur membuka suaranya kepada punggung Gaius.

"Kalau yang anda maksud terlalu sibuk mengurusi Merlin, yah, saya tahu itu."

"!"

Gaius tersenyum tipis ketika tidak ada tanggapan balik dari Arthur, maka ia kembali membaca dengan tenangnya.

"Kau tahu?"

"Saya tahu."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Gaius terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah, saya tidak tahu kapan pastinya, tapi melihat sikap anda, saya tahu."

"Merlin?" Arthur terdiam sejenak, "lalu Merlin bagaimana?"

Gaius tersenyum, "kenapa tidak anda tanyakan kepada orangnya sendiri? Ah, Tapi, sepertinya tidak anda saja yang melirik Merlin, Yang Mulia."

"Maksudmu?" Arthur bertanya tidak suka.

"Dia cukup populer."

**.  
.**

"Lancelot." Arthur melemparkan pedangnya, menantang Lancelot untuk bertanding. Lancelot menatap Arthur tidak mengerti. "Untuk apa, Yang Mulia?"

Arthur menatap dalam mata Lancelot sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "untuk Merlin."

"!"

**.  
.**

Merlin menatap tidak mengerti pada Gaius yang tersenyum hangat pada Arthur dan Lancelot yang sedang kelihatannya berlatih berpedang seperti biasanya. "Kau terlihat aneh, Gaius." Ucap Merlin menyadarkan Gaius. Pria tua itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Saat melihat mereka berdua bersungguh-sungguh, mengingatkanku akan masa lalu, Merlin. Kau beruntung Merlin. Sungguh beruntung."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Gaius? Jarang-jarang kau mengingat masa lalu." Merlin menghela nafas seraya duduk di rerumputan, mengamati Arthur dan Lancelot yang berlatih dengan seriusnya. "Tapi kuakui, latihan mereka kali ini terlihat berbeda."

_Itu karena kau_, batin Gaius dalam hati.

**.  
.**

Lancelot tidak mengerti. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Arthur kepadanya. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa harus menerimanya. Ada makna yang sangat mendalam dari perkataan Arthur.

_Untuk Merlin. Untuk Merlin. Untuk Merlin._

Dua kata itu terus menghantui pikirannya. Lancelot menghindari tebasan Arthur dari arah kanan, tapi pikirannya masih tidak mengerti akan perkataan Arthur. Ia melancarkan serangan menyerang kaki, tapi Arthur menangkisnya dengan pedang, hingga bunyi benturan terjadi.

"Saya tidak mengerti." Lancelot membuka suara di tengah peraduan pedang mereka berdua. Arthur menatap Lancelot dalam. "Kenapa harus Merlin, Yang Mulia?"

Arthur membalas pertanyaan itu dengan kembali menyerang Lancelot dari arah kiri, tapi Lancelot kembali menangkisnya. "Saya mengharapkan jawaban anda, Yang Mulia." Lancelot kembali berbicara.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan kepada Merlin, Lancelot. Karenanya, aku tidak bisa—" Arthur melayangkan serangan ke arah perut, Lancelot menahannya dengan pedang. "Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan orang lain, jadi hanya dengan inilah aku bisa mengalahkanmu, Lancelot."

Ah, Lancelot mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

Ia terlalu fokus pada pikirannya hingga tidak sadar bahwa bagian tumpul dari pedang Arthur telah menebasnya. Ia terjatuh ke tanah dengan memegang perutnya. Lancelot telah kalah.

"Sesungguhnya dalam pertarungan, kau tidak diperkenankan untuk berbicara, sir Lancelot, karena itu akan menganggu konsentrasimu."

Ya, Lancelot telah kalah.

**.  
.**

Gaius tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak menguping pembicaraan Merlin dan Arthur. Maka dari itu, ia sekarang berdiri tepat di kamar pangeran Camelot itu dengan telinga merapat di depan pintu. Gaius menghela nafas, entah kenapa ia merasa seperti seorang ibu-ibu tua yang penasaran bagaimana hubungan anaknya. Tapi, biarlah, yang terpenting sekarang, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Arthur? Apa dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya? Mengingat ia sudah mengalahkan Lancelot.

"…makanku…dasar otak udang…pelayang yang bodoh…"

Pembicaraan selebihnya tidak terdengar karena hujan mulai turun. Gaius merutuki dirinya. Kenapa hujan harus turun di saat yang tak tepat? Gaius memegang kepalanya frustasi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Lho? Gaius?" Suara lembut Gwen menyadarkan Gaius dari pikirannya. Gaius tersenyum kaku. Gwen yang tengah membopong Lancelot menatapnya penasaran. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Gwen.

Gaius tertawa hambar, "oh Lancelot, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya menghindari topik pertanyaan Gwen. Lancelot tersenyum tipis, "kau tahu, bagaimana keadaanku, Gaius. Kalah telak. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Dan yah, aku harus menyerah, Arthur benar-benar kuat."

Suara itu, suara kekalahan seorang prajurit. Gaius merasa sedih karena ia bukanlah penggemar Lancelot x Merlin, tapi bagaimanapun ia tetap merasa simpati kepada Lancelot yang mau memperjuangkan cintanya hanya untuk Merlin seorang.

_Sungguh Merlin, kau benar-benar orang yang beruntung_.

"Tak apa, Lancelot, suatu hari nanti ada orang yang akan menerimamu apa adanya." Kata Gaius bijak. Lancelot dan Gwen pun berpamitan dari hadapannya. Di luar masih hujan dan Gaiuspun menyerah dari kegiatan mengupingnya. Toh, Merlin juga akan mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

Dengan langkah tenang, Gaius menginggalkan pintu kamar Arthur dan tersenyum senang.

_Semoga beruntung, Arthur, Merlin_.

**.  
.**

**Fin**

**.  
**

**Omake I :**

"Kau tidak perlu seserius itu melawan Lancelot, Yang Mulia." Merlin yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam Arthur membuka suara. Arthur yang yang telah duduk di meja makannya hanya bisa mengatakan 'Haaaaaaa?' dengan suara yang panjang dan nada yang malas.

"Kau tahu, kau lebih hebat darinya, makanya tidak perlu seperti itu." Merlin menghela nafas saat ia menuangkan wine di gelas Arthur. "Dan lihat sekarang, ia babak belur." Merlin berdiri di sebelah Arthur, "makananmu sudah siap."

Arthur menghela nafas kesal. Ia berdiri, dengan kasarnya menubrukkan badan Merlin ke dinding dan mengapitnya dengan badannya. "Hei! Itu sakit dasar Pangeran Bodo—"

Selanjutnya, Merlin tidak bisa lagi bicara, karena mulutnya telah dibungkam terlebih dahulu oleh bibir Arthur. Sentuhannya hanya sebentar, lalu Arthur melepaskannya. Merlin terdiam tidak mengerti. Wajahnya terasa panas. Seluruh badannya terasa panas dan…dan…dan kakinya terasa lemas.

"Kau milikku dan sekarang ini kita hanya berdua, jangan berani berbicara tentang orang lain, Merlin. Atau kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu." Diakhir kata, Arthur menyeringai menyeramkan.

Dan Merlinpun terjatuh ke lantai dengan badannya yang telah melemas akibat perlakuan Arthur yang tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Arthur? Dia tertawa keras, "makanya jangan berani memerintahku otak udang. Baiklah, aku akan memakan makananku," Arthur kembali duduk, matanya tertuju pada Merlin yang tidak bergerak sama sekali, "dan hei, dasar otak udang, kau tidak makan?"

"B-bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan sekarang setelah kau melakukan hal itu?" Merlin berkata dengan nada yang suara pelan yang bergetar ( hal itu cukup untuk membuat Arthur kembali tertawa).

"Dasar pelayan yang bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh!"

Lalu seperti biasa, adu mulut merekapun berlanjut.

**Omake II :**

Gwen tengah merawat luka Lancelot tersenyum tipis. "Perkataan Gaius sungguh mendalam, Lancelot. Kuharap secepat mungkin kau mendapatkan orang itu."

Lancelot tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga berharap begitu, Gwen."

"Lancelo—ah, Gwen, kau juga di sini." Gwaine dengan banyak perban dan peralatan medis yang lainnya menghampiri mereka berdua. Gwaine menatap Lancelot yang tengah diobati oleh Gwen. Pria itu kemudian menghela nafas. "Kukira kau belum mendapatkan perawatan, Lancelot. Syukurlah."

Tanpa basa-basi, Gwaine mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Lancelot dan menatapnya lama. Lancelot mengerinyitkan alisnya, "kenapa kau melihatku dengan tampang prihatin seperti itu?"

Lancelot mengangkat alis, "aku kasihan padamu. Ditolak oleh orang yang kau cintai dan sekarang kau babak belur dihajar oleh Arthur. Tak adakah yang lebih menyedihkan daripada hidupmu?"

"APA?!" Lancelot berteriak tidak terima.

"….mu."

"Hah?"

Gwaine membuang muka dari Lancelot. "Tapiakuakantetapadadisampingmudasaridiot!"

Guinevere melongo kemudian berteriak, "CEPAT! KAU TERLALU CEPAT MENDAPATKAN ORANG YANG PEDULI KEPADAMU!"

Lancelot, tanpa perlu berpikir lama, langsung memberontak tidak terima. "HEY! BUKAN INI JUGA YANG KU INGINKAN! DAN KAU BENAR, GWEN! INI TERLALU CEPAT!"

Lalu, seluruh ruangan itupun menjadi heboh.

**.**

**.**

**(Kali ini benar-benar) Fin**

**.**

**.**

(Osh! Untuk perkenalan dulu, saya Lulumoon! Orang baru di , salam kenal!)

Sumpah demi apa, saya bukan penggemar Lancelot x Gwaine! Saya juga tidak tahu apakah Lancleot x Gwaine itu beneran ada apa nggak. Tapi, karena kasian liat Lancelot sendirian, _and_, _viola_, lahirlah Lancelot x Gwaine (LOL). Dan maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila karakter di sini kebanyakan saya buat OOC.

Kalau ada penggemar Anime, mungkin pada sadar kali ya, munafik ini sama dengan _tsundere_, jadi intinya Arthur tuh _tsundere_ tingkat tingggi~

Baiklah, terima kasih untuk yang telah mampir, membaca dan meninggalkan _review_ untuk _my first fanfict in _ ini. Sampai jumpa di _fanfict_ saya yang lain.


End file.
